Fairytale Beside Me
by Author-chan123
Summary: Izaya needs Celty- needs her to take him to the paradise of Valhalla. But there's a problem. He needs the body in the process so the sly informant came up with an idea. An idea that could change his life and challenge his views on everything. Izaya would get more than he bargained for. No one falls in love by choice, right? So what makes him an exception... or so he thought.
1. A Fool- Proof Plan

_He was never one to believe in fairytales but she was a living proof that fairytales do exist. Can she make him believe in fairytales or can she make his life a fairytale? But fortunately it could be both._

* * *

As usual Izaya sat behind his desk in his so called office while staring at the dullahan's head. He'd been staring at the Dullahan's head for minutes now or maybe hours, he wasn't really sure he lost track of time. Just staring at the Dullahan's head, swimming around in those liquids inside its container, wishing it'll just open its eyes, open its radiant emerald orbs. And that will be the day he would finally achieve his greatest goal. The day Celty's head awakens; she'd take him away and open a pathway to the paradise of Valhalla. This head... Her head, it's the key to everything he ever wanted, the key to the paradise of Valhalla and immortality. She was his Valkyrie and he, her warrior. He'd roam the heavens and take the halls of Valhalla for himself. But _**unfortunately **_he also needs the body as a part of the reawakening 'ritual' and Celty...

Izaya let out a sigh.

He shifted in his chair and turned to look outside the window. Yeah, he had her head but the body was a stubborn one. Unlike humans that he could manipulate and use as he pleased Celty was difficult. He totally robbed her of her precious treasure or should he say, her head but she still insists on finding it, really stubborn. And that was a trait of Celty that made her stand out. Aside from that, she was sometimes hostile towards him, something that made her difficult. So he had no idea how he could get the body to cooperate.

Suddenly he was hit with an idea.

He could gain the Dullahan's trust, get closer to her and maybe... just maybe it could help him achieve his greatest goal.

It was a perfect plan.

What could go wrong?

_Or so he thought..._

He picked himself up from his seat and walked over to his floor to ceiling window. He regards the city stir beneath him, so alive and filled with oblivious humans. He watched as the bright colours of the sky melted as black inky darkness took over the sky. Polar white stars like the glowing embers of a dying fire gleamed, illuminating the atramentous curtain of sky. Then the clouds above parted to reveal a large opal orb blanketing the land in its silent moonlight.

Any time now...

And then there she was.

Just in time.

He spots a familiar black bike and the legendary headless rider. A smirk crept its way to his face and he reached for his cell phone in his pocket. He started pressing the keypad. He smiled smugly when he saw the 'message sent' appear on his cell phone. He shoved the phone back in his pocket.

And that signalled the start of the game for Izaya Orihara. He felt like he was winning already.

The information broker happily made his way to his destination with a smile on his face.

* * *

There was always this one place in Shinjuku where they'd meet before or after she gets the job done. When he got there the headless rider was already there, waiting patiently, leaning on her bike. She looks towards his direction. He gives her one of his deceptive but charming smile. She takes out her PDA and starts typing words swiftly.

_**[What is it this time?]**_

Izaya shrugged coolly," I just wanted to see how you're doing," Izaya said with a sly smile. A smile that makes it even harder to believe (But a smile that could make thousands of fangirls crazy).

_**[What kind of job do you have for me this time?]**_

"Nothing really. I told you, I just wanted to see you," Izaya still had that smile on his face.

_**[I'M SERIOUS HERE!]**_

Judging by the caps lock, Izaya knew he just made Celty angry and she is sure as hell pissed off. Not just that but dark black smokes started emerging from her. The smoke hung heavy in the air around them, roaring out from where Celty's head should have been. He should really think things through before opening his mouth or else he'd end up getting choked by those dark shadows that comes out of her, just like the last time he said or maybe did something that didn't quite please her. He should've seen that coming. It wasn't like he was threatened by her or anything but it could really affect his plan, and that's the last thing he wants right now.

"A job, huh?" Then an idea hit him," Then give me a ride in your bike," Izaya grinned and pointed at the motorcycle behind her.

Celty starts pressing her PDA in a rapid movement then she shoves the PDA in front of his face.

_**[WHAT?!]**_

"You heard me. Give. Me. A. Ride. In. Your. Bike," Izaya emphasized it for her.

Celty was about to type in her PDA when he placed a hand on hers to restrain her from saying or typing another word.

"Think of it as just another job for you. And you always get a job done, right Celty-san?" Izaya smirked. He was challenging her and she just knew it.

If there was one thing he knew about Celty, she never lets him ride her motorcycle let alone touch it. She didn't trust him enough. In fact she never trusts him, judging by her hostility towards him at times. **[AN: Oh,oh. Remember that time when Izaya didn't get to ride Celty's bike so he went Vroom Vroom~ on his imaginary bike instead? Hilarious]**

Celty hopped on her bike. She types something in her PDA and shoves it in front of his face.

_**[Get on.]**_

"I knew you'd come around," Izaya smirked as he positioned himself at the back of her bike.

Celty didn't like the idea of giving him a ride on her bike but regardless she hands him the helmet as she did with all her passengers and as soon as Izaya placed the helmet on his head she took off. He directly wrapped his arms around her waist and clung tight. No one ever held her that tight not even Shinra. Celty stiffened at the sudden touch. He was getting comfortable around her but it didn't really bother her. What really bothers her is the fact that she's just okay with it.

It felt like they've been riding for hours- together in total silence. Then they came to a stop in the middle of the park and Celty got off. She leaned on her bike and brought out her PDA.

_**[This is as far as I go.]**_

"Okay then, see you around," He smiled.

Celty got on her bike and sped off.

And as usual after she gets the job done he just watches her... watches her back get consumed by the darkness and shadows as she leaves.

Izaya sighed," I guesss I'll be seeing you tomorrow then," He smirked as he made his way home.

**AN: I REALLY SHIP THIS TWO AND WAS REALLY DISAPOINTED BY THE LACK OF IZAYA X CELTY FANFICS SO I MADE ONE. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT.**

**T**

**H**

**A**

**N**

**K**

**S**

**F**

**O**

**R**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**N**

**G**


	2. Under the Moonlight

When the pressure of not finding her head gets too much to handle she tends to roam and ride for hours on her bike- without a specific destination. But today she found herself stopping at that one building. That one building that doesn't really stood out amidst all the other buildings but for her it did. That one building where one information broker and her would usually meet. Celty didn't expect to see the raven haired guy there but there he was sitting at the end of the rooftop, arms on the railings.

The night was clear. The waning gibbous moon glistened in the vast expanse of jet-black above them, shining down on the two figures on the rooftop. The night air was still and cold.

"Worrying about your head, again?" Izaya broke the silence, not even sparing her a glance nor turning his head towards her.

Of course, he'd know something he shouldn't be knowing. He was an informant afterall. But why was he here tonight? As far as she knew he had no job for her tonight.

Izaya looked over his shoulder, his face twisting into a smile. He gestured for her to come sit with him, patting the spot next to him.

Instead of sitting next to him, she just stood there and leaned on the railings.

Izaya shifted and gazed below them. Smudgy illuminations of lampposts, downtown lit by the neon lights of the clubs and bars and city lights ebbed to a mere inkling.

"Humans... I just love them. The way they continue escaping daily life by evolving. Humans and their weakness," He gazed at the city beneath them, the people going about their daily routines- human routines. Celty joined him too, she watched the people beneath them- so oblivious, in a world of truths and untruths.

Celty took out her PDA and showed him the words that made him chuckle.

_**[You talk like you're not human yourself.]**_

"I have reasons. I just love humans," He chuckled as if what Celty said was a joke and it took his interest.

Silence lay like a down-filled duvet over the area, muffling the slightest sound and creating an atmosphere of total tranquillity. They didn't need any words, the silence spoke for itself. The silence was somehow comforting unlike those awkward silence in the movies.

But then Izaya decided to break that silence.

"Neh Celty."

He took her silence as an indirect way of her telling him to go on, so he did.

" Do you really yearn to find your head or you just wanna find your head for the sake of finding it? Cause I'm starting to think that maybe you don't wanna find your head anymore. You're just finding it because you made yourself believe that that is your goal in life and I'm also starting to think that you don't know what others goals to set on other than finding your head because of that," Izaya said calmly with a slight tilt of his lips.

_**[That's crazy. A dullahan should have its head for it to be called a dullahan in the first place. ]**_

"That's the case _A dullahan should _not _Celty should_. So why, Celty?"

_**[ Have you ever felt like you wanted something more than anything? ]**_

Izaya Orihara was no idiot so he knew exactly what he wanted- wanted more than anything. Afterall he is where he is right now because of it.

"Heaven," He blurted out.

Celty lost him there. She kinda got confused with his answer. Heaven? Now why would Izaya Orihara want to go to heaven?

"I want to go to heaven," He added.

Heaven? There was no way that guy could enter that place. He was practically like a living devil here on Earth. All she could see for him is the eternal flames of hell. He was so corrupted; he enjoys putting people in chaotic situations just for the satisfaction of seeing their reactions.

_**[ Be realistic. ]**_

Izaya laughed in spite of her. He jumped on the railings and balanced on them, his arms outstretched slightly as he tried to balance," How about immortality then?"

Celty just shrugged. That was something she already has.

"Something you already have, eh? Neh Celty, considering you're immortal, how old are you?

Celty was supposed to answer his somewhat unexpected question but he cut her off.

" Maybe hundreds or even thousands," Izaya grinned.

Celty sorta gave him a subtle hint of her saying 'How about you, Mr." I'm younger than you and I know it" ? '

"I'm forever 21," Izaya replied with a chesire cat like grin.

_**[ Shut up! I know you're already 23. And isn't that a name of a clothing company? ]**_

Izaya burst into laughter after reading Celty's words.

" That's a good one, Celty. You caught me. But how did you know my age?" Izaya smirked.

Turns out Izaya Orihara wasn't the only one who knows something he shouldn't be knowing.

* * *

**AN: THANKS FOR READING! AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU DO.**


	3. Those Late Night Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara even if I want to.**

Celty shot up straight in her bed. She was covered in sweat and was breathing heavily. She took short deep breaths in and out to calm herself. Her heart was beating uncontrollably, pounding against her ribcage as if hammering its way out.

It was just a nightmare.

A nightmare...

But it seemed so realistic.

She continued taking short deep breaths to assure herself it was just a dream and everything was alright.

It was not the same dream that plague her sleep every now and then, this time...

This time there were glowing red eyes, a contorted evil grin that could plunge anyone into the deepest fear but what's worse was who that grin belongs to- Izaya Orihara. There is chaos and corruption radiating from him... a whirlwind of chaos and it's like there's not enough air in the world because the chaos and corruption were suffocating her.

It was just a dream.

She reminded herself again.

She turned to the window, drinking in the sight of the darkness outside.

Darkness...

In her mind there was a flash of a charming smile, sly smirks, jeering laughters, and eyes that glint with amusement and hidden danger.

She got up from her bed and threw on her leather cat suit and helmet.

The door creaked slightly as she pushed it open. The apartment was completely silent at night and she lifted a foot to take a step, making sure to not break the tranquillity inside the apartment. She quietly made her way out, taking her trusty bike with her.

Lately Izaya and Celty had found themselves sitting at the rooftop at that one building in Shinjuku that overlooked the scenery of the city at night. They'd talk about casual things (Actually Izaya did more of the talking) and there were moments when Celty would wonder if this was how normal people's conversations would go. Even if they won't admit it they had sort of enjoyed each other's company so it was no surprise for her when she saw Izaya sitting comfortably on his usual spot.

" 'Bout time you showed up," He felt something wrong in her aura. The dullahan was acting like something was bothering her, like she's distraught about something," Had a nightmare?"

Leave it to Izaya Orihara to know things even the smallest of things. Sometimes she'd wonder if there were things the informant doesn't know.

_**[Yes] **_

" Perhaps that's a sign that you shouldn't think too much about your head. You're getting nightmares because of it," Izaya's lips tugged upwards, forming a smirk.

And there were things he doesn't know. If she had a head right now, she'd probably smirk and point it out. The look on his face would be priceless.

"Neh Celty. Do you know that they say if you dream about something or someone you were thinking too much of them before you went to sleep? So that's probably it," Izaya added.

Thinking of them? Does that mean she was thinking of Izaya Orihara? NO! THAT WASN'T IT! THAT'S JUST PREPOSTEROUS! It was just a coincidence. Yeah, a coincidence, that's it. There was no way she was thinking about the conceited Izaya Orihara and his annoying smirks that she used to want to cut off his face and his glinting eyes that seemed to mock her all the time and...

Celty was pulled back from her train of thoughts when Izaya called her.

"Neh Celty," Celty turned to Izaya; he was smirking at her, playfulness dancing in his chocolate brown colored orbs," Can I ask you something?"

_**[What is it?]**_

"What would you do when you get your memories back?" That smirk was still plastered on his face.

Celty was taken aback by his question. What would she do? She hasn't really thought of that. She was too busy thinking about finding her head that she didn't think about what she would do after obtaining what she always wanted.

" Will you go back to Ireland? Or will you stay and blend in with the humans?" He chuckled slightly before continuing," I can't help that think you're blending in pretty well. You've become er... how do I put this?- human-ish," There goes the smirk again.

_**[Is that even a word?]**_

Izaya shrugged casually," Depends on your perspective. But anyways, you sort of changed. From Irish countryside to Ikebukuro. You've become... urban and slightly human."

_**[ And that's a bad thing? ]**_

"No, actually that's a progress."

And as the conversation progress the nightmare eventually got lost in Celty's mind. They'd talk about everything and even the smallest of things could make her forget about her problems and just enjoy this moment right here. They'd talk about trivial things. Most of the times Izaya would talk about his 'I love humans' obsession ( Celty decided to call it that after hearing him utter those words again and again) to where Izaya would want to take his vacation someday. He said he wanted to go to Europe for a vacation and she can't help but feel happy when he asked her if she wanted to come. And she can't help but think that she'd like that. After getting her head back she'd like to travel to Europe and maybe visit the country she was from. She wasn't sure what she'd do after obtaining her head but one thing is for sure; she'd take that offer of his.

* * *

**AN: THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. SORRY IF THIS IS SORT OF A FILLER**


	4. To Care or Not to Care

**AN: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA.**

_Too often we underestimate the power of a touch, a smile, a kind word, a listening ear, an honest compliment, or the smallest act of caring, all of which have the potential to turn a life around._

_ -Leo Buscaglia_

* * *

Some nights Celty would just be positioned comfortably on the couch and indulged with her laptop sitting on top of the brown modern coffee table. And this day was no exception. Her fingers were deliberately clacking away on the keyboard when she heard an unexpected rattle of knuckles rapping on the door.

As far as she knew they weren't expecting anyone today.

Who could it be?

Wasting no time, she got up from the couch and shuffled towards the door, unlocking it. When she opened the door her heart dropped.

Izaya was standing there outside, blood gushing out from his side. But among all, even with the amount of blood practically oozing out of him there was still that smug smirk on his face. There was no hint of feeling hurt on his face, it was like he was not feeling anything at all with the wounds he had. It was the first time she had seen him in this condition. She always thought that he was invincible and he was always a step ahead of his opponents so seeing him in this vulnerable state rendered her shocked.

" Sorry to bother you at this hour but the blood was irritatingly dripping on my carpet so I figured Shinra could help stop the bleeding," His lips were pulled into that impish smirk of his.

Her heart pounded fiercely within her chest at the sight. Oh how the mighty had fallen. She took a step back, giving him enough space to enter their apartment.

She tried helping him in but as soon as she touched him blood clung to her hand.

And as if on cue Shinra suddenly emerged from his clinic and his eyes landed on their guest," Izaya, wh-," Shinra's voice trailed off as he got a better view of Izaya and he instantly rushed to Izaya's side.

Shinra wasted no time and helped him to the clinic. Blood was dripping from his wounds, blood stains starting to grow on the carpet. That would take some time to clean.

Celty was glued to that very spot. She was staring at the red liquid on her hands. The thick, dark red liquid was on her hands like a melted ice cream. The metallic smell didn't go unnoticed by her.

She had Izaya Orihara's blood on her hands.

Her heart continued pounding fiercely within her chest as if hammering its way out. She feels something strange in the pit of her stomach.

Did she care about Izaya Orihara?

Did she?

It soon dawns upon her that she did. And the worst part was she can't bring herself not to care for him. When she started caring for someone she used to hate she didn't know. All she knew was she did and she was worried about him now.

Looking back through all those times, she realized that it is easy to start caring for someone no matter who they are- it's the time spent that matters. It's actually funny how you'd wake up one day and realize you care for someone who you used to despise.

Looking back through all those times she realized she learned more things about Izaya Orihara. His laughter that used to sound like an evil cackle to her actually sounded calming like a deep river washing over a path of stones. His voice that she used to think was mischievous actually is smooth as velvet giving off a distinctive feel. At first look his glinting eyes looked as if it was glinting with danger but on some other times- those rare times- his eyes would slightly be bright like burning torches in the dark, burning with determination and wisdom. But most of all he was human inside, no matter how much he denies it he was still human. A human who yearns for immortality. He was still human even if he was considered as one of the strongest men in Ikebukuro, not just in terms of physical strength but mental too, thus giving him the title of "Orihara of Shinjuku" . But even with the title to her he was just Izaya, the Izaya who likes fatty tuna and dislikes sweets and conserved food, the Izaya who dislikes eyes of dead fish, who's a light sleeper, who's hobby is observing humans and who's favorite sentence is 'I love humans!' ( Celty just assumes it is since he always repeat those).

Celty's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the door to Shinra's clinic open and Shinra and Izaya walked out. It seemed like his wounds were already taken care of.

"Celty, could you be kind and drive Izaya home?" Shinra asked, pushing up his glasses.

From behind him she could see Izaya smirk, a smirk directed to her.

With a nod, she went to get her motorcycle with Izaya following her behind.

As usual she hands him the helmet as she always did with all her passengers and puts it on. She hopped on her motorcycle and as usual Izaya wraps his arm around her waist. And she took off, downshifting, hitting just the right amount of throttle when they came to a turn.

The moon was full tonight. The gleaming silver orb of light hanging in the lonely sky shone down upon them. Lasers of moonlight, as bright as diamond-flame, blanketed the city. It was like watching a scene from a movie and being lost in the beauty of the full moon tonight.

" You were worried, weren't you?" Izaya decided to have some fun with her and tease her. She knew he was teasing her with the tone he was using. She can sense him smirking from behind.

Knowing her answer would be a 'no' he chuckled and snuggled against her back, his grip on her tightening.

"I could get used to this," He sighed, oblivious to the effect of his action on her.

She was taken by off guard by his action and almost lost focus on the road.

She was relieved when Izaya's apartment came into view. She came to a stop in front of the apartment and Izaya got off (she was glad. Him snuggling to her was having some strange effect on her), handing her back the helmet.

_**[ Never do that again. ]**_

" I was just teasing you and judging by your reaction, it did work," He smirked.

Celty slightly seethed.

Izaya chuckled," Bye Celty, I'll be seeing you tomorrow~"

Celty took off, leaving him watching as her back gets engulfed in the darkness until she's finally out of sight.

* * *

**AN: THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT~**


	5. Never Give Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara.**

_We spend our lives searching for something we think we don't have, something that will make us happy. But the key to our deepest happiness lies in changing our vision of where to seek it._

_-Sharon Salzberg_

* * *

There is the sound of train wheels on the tracks "clink clink" as the trains rushes up near. And then a "whoooshh" as the train moves away.

" Kudos to you as the deliverer, again. I can get by because you're here and vice versa," Izaya says, leaning on a railing, hand shoved inside his pocket.

**_[ I don't want to agree with vice versa. ]_**

" Come on, don't say that. I'll be counting on you from now on. I want to get along with you," Izaya hands her the money in a brown envelope. Their fingers brush momentarily and Celty wonders why but she suddenly feels warm inside for a moment there.

"… Forever," Izaya smirks, eyes trained on her like a predator to his prey and she can't help but feel a chill run down her spine. She shudders inwardly.

She counts the money that he just handed her and slips it back to its envelope after counting it and knowing it's the right amount, tucking it safely inside her suit and zipping it.

**_[ Is it just my imagination that I feel a certain eeriness from you? ]_**

He chuckled and shrugged, " Whoa! It's definitely your imagination."

If she had a head she'd probably shake her head and face palm. She used to want to stay away from this guy if possible but lately she finds herself spending most of her time with him, mostly because of the jobs he's giving her lately.

Izaya turned to her and casually folded a leg, leaning to the railings," By the way, have you heard an old street artist came to Yoyogi Park recently claiming he saw a Dullahan in the past. And I heard that old man was making a fuss about him losing her head. Could he be talking about this Dullahan's head?"

He faked a hint of uncertainty in his voice and Celty didn't notice it. She was too busy taking in this new information.

**_[ Is he still around? ]_**

" I'm not too sure."

Celty instantly turned on the engine and clutched the lever of her motorcycle . Before she could speed off to her destination Izaya hopped on to the motorcycle.

" Did you think you could just leave me like that?" Izaya smirked.

Celty sighed inwardly. There's no getting rid of this guy. Knowing she didn't have any choice, she handed Izaya a helmet.

* * *

The park was relaxing and beautiful due to its wideness and vegetation. There were a variety of colourful flowers and these plants were always in order and clipped well. But most of all the park was cool and this park was very shady with its many tall trees.

There were the sound of a myriad of squealing and laughing children, obviously enjoying themselves in the children's playground, with a sandpit, swings and roundabouts all being used to their full extent.

Celty decide to ask around with Izaya following her behind casually folding his arms behind his head, looking bored and uninterested.

However inside he was smirking.

'_I knew you'd be curious about it.'_

_**[ Do you know of a street artist around here? ]**_

Celty asked a woman who looked like she was around her 50's and slight wrinkles graced her visage. She had soft hazel eyes as she faced Celty.

" Oh, that man is gone now," The woman said apologetically.

She then turned to her companion inside the park snack bar.

"Hey! Didn't that old man say he was headed for Yokohama?" The woman asked a man behind the counter.

* * *

Before they knew it they were searching one place to another, asking many people, being pointed out to another direction. Celty was determined. Maybe this time she could finally find her head. She had to find this man at all cost.

Izaya felt that Celty was looking forward to this and there was something else in the way she acted...

Hope...

She still had hope that she'd find her head. She looked like she was sure she'd find her head.

Izaya felt something awful at the pit of his stomach, like his stomach is in knots.

Could it be..?

Guilt?

No.

He could never feel guilty about this.

This is all he wanted all his life.

This was absolutely not guilt. He'd never felt guilty before with all the horrible things he'd done and he was not going to start now.

* * *

The man was no longer in Yokohama then they went to Tama then to Chiba. Wherever they went they'd end up missing him.

And right now they were in South Ikebukuro Park. This was their last destination. Hopefully the man would be there.

They saw him there behind a water fountain which approximately sprays streams of water lightly but not too lightly; just enough. He was seated on the concrete stairs, under the cherry blossom with pink petals cascading from the swaying tree.

The man was starting to pack when they approached him, his back turned to them.

" I'm sorry but it's getting kind of dark," The man said as he felt some presence behind him.

" Is it true that you once saw a dullahan?" Izaya decided to ask first.

The old artist stopped what he was doing and turned to them with a confused look.

" Huh?"

" Why yes, yes it is," He nodded his head, wrinkles visible on his face.

" I saw her in an Irish Mountain when I was young. With these two eyes," The man added.

_**[ What do you mean when you said you "lost her head" ? ]**_

" Lost her head?" The man chuckled and waved it off , " No, that's not it. She didn't have a head. I just can't imagine her head to draw it."

Celty and Izaya gave each other a look.

The old artist rummaged his bag and brought out a sketchbook, handing the sketchbook to Celty ," Take a look."

Celty opened the sketchbook and Izaya leaned closer to take a look. Inside there were drawings of a headless woman wearing traditional Irish clothing. Celty flipped through pages.

" The Dullahan was a woman. A stunningly beautiful one at that. I passed by her on a mountain trail on a misty night. She flew past me at an amazing speed. Her appearance was horrifying and beautiful at the same time. I had a feeling she wasn't from this world. When I went back to the Inn and asked about it, someone told me that she had to be a dullahan. Apparently she's been living there for a long time," The main explained as if looking through some flashbacks in his life.

_**[ Why isn't the dullahan in your drawings carrying a head? ]**_

" I can't draw it. The more I add to it, the more different it feels ," The man looked up slightly as if contemplating, " I remember that night like the palm of my hand, but I just can't reach that woman."

_**[ What's the color of her hair? Her eyes? What was her expression like? ]**_

" If I could describe those, I wouldn't have attempted to draw her. Now that I recall, a strange man visited me recently. He insisted that this picture is perfect the way it is. Then she didn't need to have a head. A strange man he was."

" Are you obsessed with her or something?" Izaya asked after his moment of silence which was unlikely of him.

" That was the best experience of my life. That night was my life. I want to retrieve that moment. The memories from that night."

* * *

They were currently sitting on one of the park benches which were painted brown to blend well with the foliage. Behind them the sun was already dipping beneath the horizon, rays of light lingered in the defiant sky, conflating with the clouds, cascading an array of colors that were flung over the sky. The sky was painted magnificent hues of fiery red, crimson, to neon and majestic purple.

_**[ I was desperate. ]**_

_**[ My head could have been right there. ]**_

_**[ I want to get it back, no matter what... As soon as I could. I'm sick of living with such a vague memory. ]**_

_**[ And in the end, like always, I was never able to find my head. ]**_

" You want this, right?" It was more of a statement than a question, " So you shouldn't give up on this, Celty."

There's that awful feeling in the pit of his stomach again. His stomach felt heavy and as if it was in tight knots.

* * *

Inside Shinra's apartment he was working on something when a voice interrupted him.

" You were that strange man, were you? The one the old street artist was talking about."

" Orihara..."

Shinra swivelled his chair as Izaya stepped out from the dark, giving a clear view of his face.

" Sometimes I find myself not buying your ' good guy' act ," Izaya smirked.

* * *

**AN: THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**


	6. A Touch of Fear

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA.**

_Fear is only temporary. Regret lasts forever._

_-Anonymous_

* * *

A long-wailing scream pierced the cacophony of noise of the busy road.

Annoyance racked her body as she firmed her grip on the lever of her motorcycle and sped up.

The police were tailing her again. The siren of the police motorcycle wailed behind her. They've been chasing her for almost an entire day and almost throughout the whole city.

She clutched the lever as round a bend, her engine howling...

She has to get rid of these guys.

Curse Izaya for making her do this. Curse him. Curse that smug smile and stupid smirks.

* * *

Izaya was just sitting in his apartment, hands clacking away on the keyboard when suddenly there was an unexpected sharp thud of a knock on the door.

He picked himself up from his seat before heading to the front door. Opening the door, the next thing he knew a bag was roughly thrown to his face.

" Wasn't that a little harsh, Celty?" Izaya smirked as he eyed the seething dullahan who was standing in front of him.

He steps back to give Celty enough space to pass. Celty enters the apartment, her shoulder momentarily brushing against his and Izaya closes the door behind him.

" So how'd it go?" Izaya casually asked.

The next thing he knew he was enveloped in a hug. Girls... One minute there's shoving a bag roughly to your face then the next they'd be hugging you. They were totally bipolar. This is probably why he decided he didn't need a girl friend.

The hug seemed like it was done in need of comfort, like there was fear that needed to be eased in that hug. Celty's arms were around him and she was trembling. He knew something was wrong. She was scared, judging by the way she was trembling. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug.

" Celty? What's wrong?"

She didn't answer him. She continued trembling like a leaf, shaking in odd trembling rhythm as she hugged him, he could feel her chest rising raggedly and unsteadily against his own chest, her muscles tense, the hand that was clutching his front chest balled. For a moment he thought her knees were going to buckle and he'd have to catch before she hits the floor.

Something probably went wrong with the job he gave her. Yeah, that was totally it.

" Hey, it's gonna be okay. So tell me, what happened?" Izaya tried to say it in a comforting manner which he was not really good at.

Celty pulled back and brought out her PDA.

_**[ The cops are scary. ]**_

Izaya placed a finger on his chin as if he was thinking," Oh yeah. I heard there was a new police officer likely brought in to capture you."

_**[ And it's all because you sent me on that job ]**_

If she had a head she'd glare daggers at him right now but since she doesn't have one right now she settle with hitting his chest.

" Omffhh..." He faked a wince as Celty's fist collided with his chest," I prefer the hug," Izaya outstretched his arms in a gesture of asking for a hug.

_**[ Shut up! This is all your fault! ]**_

" I didn't hear any complain from you when _**you **_hugged me awhile ago," Izaya watched with a smirk on his face and amusement dancing in his chocolate brown orbs as Celty instantly got flustered judging by her actions.

The dark smoke billowing where her head should've been swirled and curled thickly as if it was roaring out angrily. It almost obscured the room as if suffocating him.

" Okay, okay, I get it," He raised his hands slightly in defeat. He knew that the dullahan was mad and he never doubted for a second her ability to kick his ass or smother him with that smoke of hers.

And just like that the dark smoke returned to billowing normally and lingering in the air like a barely visible cloud.

Making his way to the window, he moved the curtain to the side to gaze outside, drinking in the sight of the city. His eyes caught the sight of police motorcycles patrolling around the city, their sirens wailing through the tranquillity of the night.

Sighing, he turned his head to the dullahan who was sitting on his couch," They're still out there."

He noticed her breath hitched and her shoulder hunched slightly. She really got it bad. He figured Celty would never be the same after this. She was obviously traumatized, judging by her sudden outburst awhile ago. He never saw Celty like that. Yeah, the dullahan shows emotions sometimes but never like this.

He took a seat beside Celty but not uncomfortably close, just the right amount of distance. Turning to his companion, he decided to ask.

" Okay, what really happened?"

He watched her composure fall apart again and slowly but surely typed in her PDA with shaky hands she tried so hard to control.

_**[ They chased me around the city for almost an entire day. ] **_For the first time in her life she felt fear. Its claws cutting through her body and wrapped around her heart. It choked the breath from my lungs and left my body dry heaving, desperately trying to rid her of all this.

_**[ And when they cornered me and when I tried to scare them off they remain unfazed. ]**_

_**[ I can't even remember how I managed to escape. I just had to escape... and I did. ]**_

He never thought it could turn out like this. Earlier this morning he was just making Celty do another job for him. It was an easy one, not a difficult one and it certainly didn't take a great amount of time either. But then of course the police had to interfere. How could he forget about the police? Maybe because the police had never interfered before.

_**[ I'm never crossing paths with that guy again. ]**_

Izaya was about to tell her that that was not absolutely possible. She was bound to meet him at point or another. The world is after all small and so is Ikebukuro, " But Celty-"

_**[ Never! ]**_

Izaya placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, hand laid lightly on her shoulder, making her slightly flinch, " You know you shouldn't be scared of them. You could smother with those smokes or shadows of yours anytime. You could kick their asses. Heck you're one of the strongest in Ikebukuro."

[ But they're scary. ]

Izaya smirked. This girl really got it bad. It was true. She was one of the three strongest people in Ikebukuro. She has supernatural powers. These smokes and shadows coming out of her. Heck she's even the angel of death and she just gets scared of the police. Not to mention traumatized by the police. He can't but feel slightly amused by that thought.

Secretly,Celty's mood had lightened up because of this. Hearing his half baked attempt on comforting words.

She should know. Izaya was never one to be good at comforting people. But it was actually nice to hear him at least try.

* * *

**AN: THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	7. Comfort, Love, and Fortune Cookies

**AN: I'M REALLY SORRY IF IT'S SUPER SHORT. I'M IN A REALLY BAD MOOD TODAY SO...**

**DISCLAIMER: THE USUAL**

* * *

_We find comfort among those who agree with us- growth among those who don't._

_\- Frank Clark_

* * *

He was surprised when he found her that day on the rooftop.

It wasn't that he wasn't expecting her but...

She was much earlier than usual. **MUCH**

The sun lingered brilliantly in the sky, filtering through a thin layer of clouds.

They'd usually meet when the sun sinks behind the horizon and the sky is nothing but inky blackness.

So he immediately knew something was wrong. Sighing inwardly, he approached the dullahan who had her back turned to him. He sat next to her, their shoulder almost brushing.

" Let me guess, it's about your head again?"

_**[ Yes and No ]**_

Izaya raised a slender brow at this.

_**[ It's about Shinra ]**_

A smirk work its way on his lips," Oh, a lovers' quarrel, I see," Somehow he feels something in his chest and the words don't sound as cocky and teasing as he intended to.

Her shoulders hunched and it didn't go unnoticed by him.

He sighed inwardly. Since when had he become someone's emotional support? Especially someone who doesn't exactly show emotion.

Inwardly kicking himself he decided to open his mouth," So do you plan on telling me what happened or are you just gonna sit there and sulk?"

The silence that came after was like poison, gnawing at his insides, like paralyzing them of their ability of speech.

It seemed like forever before Celty finally replied.

_**[ We had an argument about my memories and missing head ]**_

_**[ He wants me to stop looking for my head ]**_

He can't help but notice the feeling bubbling at the pit of his stomach? Was it irritation?

He wasn't able to suppress the sigh that he let out," I can't really meddle in this one because this is your life-"

_**[ Isn't that what you've been doing all along? Meddling ]**_

" Let me finish," Izaya raised his hands in mock defeat," But all I can say is, you should continue searching for your head. I mean this is what you want and most importantly this is where you're happy. So you should never give up on this one," He offers her one of his cocky smiles but Celty can't help feel grateful.

* * *

Later that night he spots them inside Simon's sushi restaurant.

He was indulging in his favourite fatty tuna when the door opened, revealing the dullahan and the doctor.

His interest sparks when Shinra's face fell and he hid his fortune from Celty.

A smirk crept its way to Izaya's lips, judging by his reaction he knew somehow the doctor's fortune reads that his love will not come true. He can't help feel amused by this. He convinces himself that the reason he's happy by this was because he was a sadist and nothing more.

He opens his own fortune cookie and his brows furrow.

' _**The one you love is closer than you think'**_

He snorts and crumples the piece of paper, throwing it in a nearby trash bin.

" Fortune cookies are bullsh** . "

* * *

**AN: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. AT LEAST THAT WOULD SOMEHOW LIFT UP MY MOOD.**


End file.
